Whisper
by ShiniBarton
Summary: I whispered in your ear, and then you couldn't control yourself. -YAOI-


Whisper

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, OOCness, slash, language, AU)

Pairing: Rude x Reno

Summary: I whispered in your ear, and then you couldn't control yourself. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, but 10 Fold is mine. Don't own Ne-Yo's song either.

Author's Note: Random smut I thought of. In Ren's POV. Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

I had to pull teeth to get you to dance with me, but I finally got you on the floor. It took you a while to get the beat, but when you got a grip on it, you didn't wanna let it go. You threw away your jacket and just started movin' that ass of yours. I loved every second of it.

"Enjoyin' yourself, partner?" I asked over the music. You just gave me a little smirk.

Sweat started pourin' down your body and your clothes started stickin' to you. I could see every one of those goddamn abs I wanted to lick all over. And I planned to before the night was over.

I started grinding my hips into you, cock growin' hard as I thought of the dirty shit I wanted you to do to me. To my surprise, you rolled your hips back into mine. I imagined the big surprise in your jeans and it made me harder. I saw that monster once before and it gave me wet dreams like crazy. I kicked it up a notch and brought my hands into the game, dragging 'em down your chest over and over before I pulled you closer by your ass. You bent down a bit to reach my ear.

"What the hell are you up to?" you murmured. My cock twitched.

"Just dancin', partner," I replied, resisting the urge to kiss your neck that was only an inch or so from my hungry lips. Ironically, the song that came on at that moment was called 'Closer'. The Lord knew I damn well wanted to be. So I turned around and worked my ass into your groin. The song's lyrics were making me go crazy as I kept dancin' on you.

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under a spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

I felt you tense a little, but you didn't push me away. You moved your hips in time with mine, and I shuddered as I soon felt a growing bulge rubbing against me.

"Rude," I moaned in your ear, "feel how hard you got me..."

I took one of your hands and brought it to my crotch. My breath hitched and you shuddered.

"I think the feeling is mutual," you murmured, pressing harder into me and makin' me moan again. "So what do you wanna do about this?"

"Ain't nothing to do but _fuck_, baby..." I whispered, playin' with your earring. "Fuck me nice and hard anyway you want to, Rude..."

That whisper seemed to do the trick. You dragged me off the dance floor so fast I didn't even realize it 'til we got to the back of the club. I almost kicked open a door and pulled you inside. As soon as I slammed it shut and locked it, you pushed me up and went for my lips. Your kisses tasted better than any liquor, believe it. We were breathin' hard and kissing each other to death while we stripped each other of everything we had on. I made sure to grab the lube out of my pants pocket before you threw 'em across the room. I fell back on the bed and pulled you on top of me, barely breathing and barely functional. Then your lips and tongue were all over my body. It felt so motherfucking good I wanted to scream. When I felt you swallow my cock whole, I really did scream. You took off your sunglasses and stared up at me with those sexy brown eyes as you sucked my cock.

"Damn, Rude, suck it just like that...mmm, _fuck_..."

All of a sudden I felt two fingers inside of my and I nearly jumped up off the bed. You must've grabbed my lube when I wasn't lookin', dirty bastard. You let go of my cock and slid up my body to kiss me hard again, still movin' your fingers in and out of me.

"You don't know how bad I want you right now, Reno," you said against my lips. "How bad I want my cock where my fingers are..."

I moaned and rocked into your fingers, slowly losin' more of my mind as you talked dirty to me.

"Put it in me, then," I hissed when you pushed in a third. "Put that monster inside me, _all the way_..."

You stretched me a little more before you slicked yourself in the last bit of lube and placed the tip of your cock at my hole. I sat up slightly against the headboard and kissed you again when you pushed inside me. We both moaned into the kiss, and then you started to thrust into me. You were as deep inside me as you could go, and I could feel the little pinches of pain as you moved.

"Harder?" you hissed in my ear.

"Hell yeah, do it harder..."

Your hips started movin' faster and faster and I moaned your name louder and louder.

"This what you want, Reno?" you moaned against my neck.

"Fuck yeah, just like that... ahhh, that's how I like it, baby, _ohh_ yeah..."

I slipped a hand between our sweaty bodies and stroked my cock, You groaned my name over and over; I could tell you were close too. Then I took my free hand and rubbed the tip of my finger against your hole. You growled my name before I felt somethin' hot rush deep inside my ass. Then you moaned huskily right in my ear, and that was it for me. I screamed a 'Fuck yeah' before I climaxed, loads of sticky sweetness splashing on your chest and mine. We both gasped for breath and kissed, sated for the moment.

"Better than your wet dreams, Reno?" you finally said. I laughed.

"I'm not quite sure. I think you might have to fuck me again to make me decide."

"You're a really horny fucker, aren 't you?"

"I can go for hours, baby," I licked your lower lip. "Hope you're up for it."

"I think I can manage," you smirked.

"Good. Then less yappin' and more action, partner."

* * *

Tell me what you think XD

--

SB


End file.
